


Bucket List

by DreamCreamLou



Series: Sterek One Shots [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Beads, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Blindfolds, Bondage, Butt Plugs, Face-Fucking, Felching, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Shower Sex, Wall Sex, pornpornporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:16:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamCreamLou/pseuds/DreamCreamLou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't a secret that Stiles liked sex and he had ideas, ideas he didn't want to forget.</p><p>Basically, Stiles is a weirdo who likes to write his dirty fantasies down and Derek, being the wonderful boyfriend he is, decides to fulfill them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucket List

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna add any positions/"things" just write it in the comments and I'll see what I can do ;)

“What are you doing?” Stiles quickly closed the notebook and looked up at Derek with an innocent smile.

“Nothing. Why’d you ask?”

Derek lifted an eyebrow at him. “For someone doing nothing you sure looked like you were doing something.”

Stiles felt his face heat up and Derek narrowed his eyes, and without warning snatched the notebook out of Stiles’ hands, ignoring his protests as he rose up, jumping at the older boy.

“Derek give it back- give it back right now, Derek-“ Derek hardly noticed the boy as he tried to get the book back. After a few seconds he looked at Stiles with an emotionless expression and Stiles flushed bright red when he realized that the other had read what he’d written. “Derek I-“

“Did you seriously write a Sex Bucket List?”

 

***

 

“Derek…” Stiles whined, hips moving in circles, like he couldn’t decide if he wanted to push closer or pull away. Derek hummed against his skin, spreading his fingers further apart making the younger throw his head back as he continued to hit his prostate, not allowing Stiles to catch his breath.

“Derek please… god- please just… please touch me-“ Stiles interrupted himself with a loud groan as Derek grabbed his cock with a lube-covered hand, stroking him hard and fast. The pressure on his prostate and the newly added sensation on his dick was too much and a few moments later he came on both their stomachs with a loud groan, giving a small whine when Derek pulled out his fingers.

 

***

 

_~~Fingering~~ _

Stiles scratched out the word with a blush and put the book back on the drawer beside the bed, making Derek roll his eyes.

“You couldn’t wait until we’d gotten out of bed?”

 

***

 

Stiles pulled desperately in the soft, silky robe keeping his hands captured to the bed as Derek slowly started to thrust into him, just tiny rolls of his hips and Stiles groaned in frustration.

“Derek stop fooling around and-“ he was interrupted when Derek kissed him hard, and finally, _finally_ sped up, constantly hitting his prostate.

 

***

 

~~Bondage~~

Stiles looked at the sleeping Derek, thoughtfully tracing his body with his eyes before adding something to the list.

 

***

 

Derek tsk’ed when Stiles shied away from his hand, gently grabbing his face, tilting it up so that they could look at each other.

“You’ve been a bad boy, haven’t you sweetie?” He hummed and Stiles nodded desperately, looking up at Derek who was standing above him, naked and a small smirk on his face.

“Derek-“

“Ah ah… thought I told you not to speak…” Derek said, gently running a thumb over Stiles’ lips, making them part a bit. “Open that pretty little mouth of yours… you seem to like using it so much…” Derek murmured, smiling down at Stiles when he let his mouth fall open and guided his cock to his lips, moaning a bit when the younger boy took in the tip, eagerly sucking on it. “Perhaps I should gag you, make you unable to mutter a single word…” he mumbled thoughtfully and Stiles looked up at him with large eyes, a broken moan leaving him and he threw himself forward, taking Derek into his mouth eagerly. Derek grabbed his head with a groan, ignoring Stiles’ whine of protest which was cut short as Derek thrust forward, forcing Stiles to take him almost all the way in and the younger choked, tears forming in his eyes as he slowly pulled back but he still looked up expectantly at Derek when he didn’t move and Derek groaned at the silent demand, grabbing Stiles’ hair tightly and thrust forward again.

 

***

 

~~Facefucking~~

Derek looked at the list from his position behind Stiles and raised an eyebrow.

“You added a new one.”

“I uhm… I just thought of a few more…” Stiles said sheepishly.

“You really like having something up your ass don’t you?”

 

***

 

Stiles moved a bit uncomfortably, ignoring the glare he received from his teacher and tried to focus on the test in front of him. He barely contained a moan and hurriedly reached up his hand.

“Yes Mr. Stilinski?” his teacher said with a tired expression.

“Can I go to the toilet?” he said quickly and his teacher nodded with a sigh. He jumped up and practically ran out of the room, ignoring the snickers that followed him out of the door.

He slammed the door to the toilet behind him and yanked his pants along with his boxers down, groaning in relief. He was just about to reach behind himself to move the plug but remembered Derek’s warning in the morning as he’d slipped the purple butt plug into him.

He couldn’t touch himself.

Or remove the plug.

Or move it further in.

He wasn’t allowed to come.

At all.

_Why did he let Derek write things on his list?! And **why** did he agree to it!?_

 

***

 

~~Orgasm Delay~~

~~Butt Plug~~

Stiles scratched out the two things, still trying to catch his breath. He was sore almost everywhere from having been walking around with the plug all day and then being fucked by Derek. The alpha had been kind enough to not toy around with him when he got home; he’d just thrown of Stiles’ clothes and dropped him into the bed, finally getting inside of him.

A warm hand caressed his hip and he hummed, leaning back against the firm chest, closing his eyes.

 

***

 

Stiles made a surprised sound when a warm tongue licked across a nipple and hands held his hips still. The tongue continued down, changing into small kisses, but suddenly the hands on his hips pulled him down so that a mouth could capture his, stopping his gasp. It was weird, not being able to see where Derek would touch next, not being able to predict what he would do and he was incredibly aware of all the places their bodies touched and shivered when a hand ran down his side.

“You’re so beautiful…” he jumped a bit when Derek’s voice was closer than he thought and moaned when a slick finger circled his entrance, gently slipping inside.

 

***

 

~~Blindfolds~~

Stiles closed his eyes, putting his head on Derek’s chest, breathing in the older’s scent and smiled when Derek tightened his grip, burying his face in his hair.

 

***

 

Stiles let out a loud whine when Derek slipped in the last bead; he felt so full and in an entire different way than normal. The beads weren’t even, not like Derek’s cock and he could feel how they were moving as he breathed in, not much but enough for him to feel it.

“D-Derek…”

“Shh… it’s okay, I got you…” Derek gently kissed him, running a hand down his stomach, resting just above his cock. Stiles automatically bucked up against the hand but a loud moan escaped him when it made him clench around the beads.

“Please- Please Derek… need you… need you so much-“ Stiles whimpered and Derek nodded.

“Okay, okay I’m gonna take them out now okay?” Derek said softly and Stiles spread his legs a bit more to allow Derek better access.

Derek gently traced his entrance before grabbing the string connecting the beads, slowly pulling in it. He watched in fascination as the first bead stretched Stiles’ entrance, before slipping out, allowing the hole to close around the string again. Stiles was gasping for breath at the feeling of the beads moving inside of him; it was even more intense than when they’d entered him and they left him desperate for more.

“Derek-“ his whine was loud and needy but he really didn’t care; he just needed the other inside of him right now and he sighed in relief when the final bead slipped out and was quickly replaced by a finger, slicked up with lube.

“Yeees-” he groaned eagerly as Derek quickly prepared him and gently pressed into him.

 

***

 

~~Toys (anal beads)~~

Stiles glanced at the innocent looking string of beads on the floor and blushed. He still couldn’t decide if he’d liked it or not, it had just been so intense but he wasn’t against trying it again and Derek had seemed rather intrigued by his reactions.

 

***

 

Stiles winced in discomfort as Derek slipped in his little finger but pressed down on it, knowing that he could take it. A hand on his hip made him stop and he made a displeased sound.

“You’re in pain…” Derek said and slowly started to retreat his fingers.

“Don’t you dare move that hand out of my ass Derek Hale or I swear I will skin you alive.” Stiles hissed and Derek looked at him in surprise before raising an eyebrow. “We did not use more than a month of preparing me for this just to give up.”

“I won’t do this if it hurts you.” Derek said, face determined and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“Shut up you stupid dog and get that fucking hand of yours back inside of me.” He growled with a glare before his eyes soften. “You know I’ll tell you if it hurts.” Derek scanned his face and gave a small nod, slowly slipping his pinky-finger back in along with the others.

Stiles rolled his hips experimentally and moaned at the feeling of being so stretched, so full and he eagerly started to fuck himself on Derek’s hand.

“Derek… please… give me more…” He gasped as Derek’s finger graced his prostate and the older man hesitated before pressing his fingers together as tightly as possible and grabbed the lube, drizzling a lot down on his fingers and hand. He slowly started to push his hand into the other, carefully observing his face to make sure he wasn’t in pain. He was so distracted that he didn’t notice when Stiles’ hole was suddenly clenching his wrist but the moan the moan that escaped Stiles made him look down in awe.

“Jesus Stiles…”

Stiles was panting hard, hands clenched tightly together and he slowly opened his eyes to look at his alpha. He felt so full, he could feel every little movement Derek made and he had to admit it hurt like hell. Derek’s other hand reached up and caressed his forehead.

“I’m gonna pull out.”

“No, I can take it-“

“No Stiles. You’re in pain. I won’t do anything if it hurts.”

Stiles sighed and finally nodded. He had to admit that the other was right; it wasn’t as pleasurable as he’d imagined, but he was glad they’d done it.

“Fine…”

 

***

~~Fisting~~

Stiles stretched his body and a small groan left him at the slight pain in his ass. Suddenly there was a hand on his lower back and he sighed in relief as the pain seeped out of him.

He turned his head around and gave Derek a sleepy smile that was met with worried eyes.

“We’re not doing that again.”

“Derek I’m fine, I’m the one who wanted this-“

“You were in pain, you _are_ in pain. You should never have to be in pain because of this. Because of _me_.”

Stiles turned around and grabbed his face, looking him in the eyes. “I’m okay Derek. I promise. But if you really didn’t like it then of course we won’t do it again.”

Derek visibly relaxed, and Stiles smiled softly, leaning forward to kiss his nose.

“I love you.”

 

***

 

Stiles groaned as Derek passed by his cock, ignoring it completely and he was about to yell at the older man but all that escaped his mouth was a loud moan of pleasure at the feeling of something soft and moist licking at his entrance. He quickly realized what the alpha was doing and made a soft sound.

“Derek, you don’t have to-“

“I want to…” Derek said immediately, looking up at him from his position between his legs. Stiles groaned and grabbed his legs, pulling them closer to his chest, giving Derek more space. He almost missed the curse that left Derek’s mouth before he eagerly dived in, tongue circling and licking at Stiles’ sensitive rear.

Stiles was gasping after breath; he hadn’t dared to hope that the werewolf would want rim him but had added it to the list just in case and he was so glad he’d done it now. His brain shut down completely when Derek slipped his tongue into him at the same time as he slowly started to stroke him, and he didn’t say anything for a long time except Derek’s name and needy sounds that he would later deny having made.

 

***

 

Stiles made a high-pitched whine and screwed his eyes shut, clenching the sheets tightly. Rimming had been intense, but this, this was so much more extreme. After Derek had rimmed him for a while he’d finally listened to Stiles’ please for more and fucked him. His semen was still inside of the younger boy and Stiles was on his knees, body shaking as Derek slowly licked the cum out of him. It was like all of his nerve endings were on fire, still sensitive from the fucking he’d just received and it was like he couldn’t control his movements anymore.

 

***

 

~~Rimming~~

~~Felching~~

“We’re definitely gonna do that again.” Stiles gasped breathlessly and Derek hummed with a smug smile on his face, making Stiles glare at him. “Stop being so smug.”

“Mhh… you came three times, one time untouched - I think I’m allowed to be a bit smug…” Derek answered and Stiles rolled his eyes at his boyfriend.

 

***

 

“You wanna move this to the bed?” Stiles panted when they separated and Derek looked at him for a few moments before leaning down to grab a small bottle of lube from his jacket, quickly getting rid of his shirt and pants. Stiles groaned and copied the other, blushing a bit when Derek looked at him intensely, desire written all over his face. He reached out and gently caressed Stiles’ cheek, making him lean into the touch, before grabbing his hips, turning him around. Stiles made an eager sound when a slick finger found his entrance, circling around it before slipping in.

Derek quickly prepared him and slicked up his cock before turning the younger around again and without warning reached down to grab him under the thighs, lifting him up. Stiles automatically wrapped his legs around his waist and arms around his neck, a small desperate sound escaping him as he felt the older’s cock at his entrance, slowly slipping in.

“Fuck yes…” he moaned, tilting his head back and Derek eagerly latched on to the exposed skin.

 

***

 

~~Wall sex.~~

“I don’t think I can stand…”

“I just fucked you while holding you up the entire time. I don’t think _I_ can stand.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

 

***

 

“Fuck…” Stiles groaned and tightened his grip on the wall in front of him, pushing his ass back against Derek’s fingers. “Derek, goddammit would you just get on with it.“ he said and the fingers retreated.

Derek had been in the shower and Stiles had taken the chance to fulfill another one on his bucket list. He’d planned on surprising the alpha but of course it’s a bit difficult when your boyfriend was a werewolf who could pretty much hear everything you did. So instead he ended up bent over in the shower, hands resting on the slippery wall and the other behind him.

“Mhh… Look so good like this, so greedy and desperate… love seeing you like this…” Derek mumbled as he kissed the bottom of Stiles’ spine making the other move impatiently.

“Come on Derek, please just get in-“ he interrupted himself with a groan as Derek pressed into him, stretching him.

“Fuck… you always feel so good, so tight…” He moaned and gripped his hips, finding a slow, steady rhythm in his thrusts that made Stiles squirm in need.

“Derek please go faster, I need-“ he interrupted himself with a scream as Derek snapped his hips forward, hitting his prostate dead on and the only thing that was keeping him up were Derek’s large hands on his hips.

 

***

 

~~Shower sex~~

Stiles looked at the word before putting the book down on the drawer, lying down to join Derek.

“Well… this has certainly been interesting.”

“Interesting? Stiles, we just spend two months fulfilling your dirty fantasies and the only thing you could think of to describe it was ‘Interesting’?” Derek looked at him, eyebrows raised in disbelief and Stiles shrugged.

“Well, it was, and incredible and amazing. And we’re definitely doing a lot of those things again.”


End file.
